


High Hopes

by DrawingHope



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, avengers endgame - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Endgame, Endgame, GOT ME FUCKED UP, High Hopes, Love you 3000, One-Shot, Sad, Song - Freeform, Song fic, Tony Stark Dies, Tribute, i can’t spell, i still cry every night, miss you 3000, sorry for my horrible writing, will be missed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 07:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19608349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingHope/pseuds/DrawingHope
Summary: Before Tony can finally rest his life flashed before his eyes.





	High Hopes

Tony remembers his childhood. His childhood was no where near what others believed it to be. With Tony being a billionaire people expected his childhood to be amazing.

It wasn’t.

** Had to have high, high hopes for a living **

Tony’s father, Howard Stark, never gave Tony credit, never told him he loved him. He always longed for his father to just show in some way that he cared. 

This never happened.

** Shooting for the stars when I couldn’t make a killing **

Tony believed that maybe throwing himself out there, having sex with whoever he wanted, drinking as much as he wanted would help.

It didn’t.

** Didn’t have a dime but I always had a vision **

When Tony’s parents died in the car crash he felt relief but also guilt. After longing for his fathers approval for so long he gave up. 

But never gave his mom any attention.

** Always had high, high hopes **

With the company now being his he didn’t see and reason to change it. He was a genius, but oh so naive. 

This was his first mistake.

** Had to have high, high hopes for a living **

He was taken captive during a weapons show in Afghanistan. This is where he got his reactor. The Ten Rings wished for him to build his latest and greatest missile. A missile able to blow up a mountain.

He refuses.

** Didn’t know how but I always had a feeling **

After escaping, shutting down the weapon manufacturing, and remaking the arc reactor he learned of Stanes betrayal. He was livid, Stane would pay.

And he did.

** I was gonna be that one in a million  **

Tony loved Pepper but believed they wouldn’t make it.

And for awhile they didn’t.

** Always had high, high hopes **

When he met the Avengers he didn’t know what to think.Here he met the man that his father always sought after, Steve Rogers. He decided to give him and the rest of them chance. 

After all it wasn’t Steves fault that his dad always wanted him. 

** Mama said **

** Fulfill the prophecy  **

** Be something greater **

** Go make a legacy **

** Manifest destiny  **

** Back in the days  **

** We wanted everything, wanted everything **

** Burn your biographies  **

** Rewrite your history  **

** Light up your wildest dreams  **

** Museum victories, everyday **

** We wanted everything, wanted everything **

After defending the city, beating Loki, and flying a nuke into space Tony believed he would die. 

But he didn’t.

He tried shawarma for the first time that day.

** Mama said don’t give up, it’s a little complicated  **

The day he met Harley he decided he would try harder, save more people, be a better man.

This was to much for Pepper

** All tied up, no more love id hate to see you waiting ** ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

When the avengers went to retrieve Loki’s scepter they didn’t expect to meet the twins.

He thought he saw the avengers die that day.

This brought Ultron, a death, and two new members to the team.

And Tony never really trusted Wanda.

** Had to have high, high hopes for a living **

When Steve asked if he could borrow some of Tony’s resources to look for a friend everyone believed dead, he said yes. Tony had plenty of money, which meant plenty of whatever he wanted, more than enough to help Steve. 

Tony believes he regrets this later.

**Shooting for the stars when I couldn’t make a killing**

Barnes brought the war.

Now it wasn’t really his fault, Tony knows this, but when you learn that the man who killed your parents is in the same room with you, it’s hard to hold back. 

But at least he met Peter.

** Didn’t have a dime but I always had a vision **

Tony wanted to be the father he never had to Peter. 

Peter was an amazing kid, smart and strong, he had to be. His parents died when he was five, his uncle when he was 15, and then all he had was his aunt.

Not anymore. 

** Always had high, high hopes **

When a strange man with a red  cloak showed up with Bruce he new this wouldn’t end well.

And soon enough a giant donut appeared, Tony saved Peter, and ended up in space.

They met the Guardians, fought a purple grape. 

And lost.

He lost the kid.

And this broke him. 

** Had to have high, highhopes for a living **

When a blue alien threw him into a broken ship he didn’t know if he actually wanted to return home. 

He didn’t want to see who was missing, and he really didn’t want to know who was still there. 

****

** Didn’t know how but I always had a feeling **

When they were rescued by a glowing women he believed he had seen everything. 

Finally making it home he saw Steve again.

He would never trust him again.

** I was always gonna be that one in a million **

When Steve came to him wanting him to built a time machine he didn’t want to do it, he turned Steve away.

He moved on, he married Pepper, had a daughter, but still mourned the lost.

He ended up building the machine anyways. Pepper was understanding. 

He saw his dad again that day.

** Always had high, high hopes **

Bruce snapped his fingers, and Thanos attacked again. Tony fought and was kicked away. 

Steve was worthy of Mjolnir.

** Mama said **

** It’s uphill for oddities  **

** The stranger crusaders  **

** Ain’t ever wannabes  **

** The weird and novelties **

** Don’t ever change **

** We wanted everything, wanted everything  **

When Strange and Wong brought an entire army Tony knew things were gonna be better. 

He found the kid, and they were ready for hugs.

** Stay up on that rise **

** Stay up on that rise and never come down **

** Stay up on that rise  **

** Stay up on that rise and never come down **

Everything was going good, until Thanos started shooting the battle field with huge rockets.

Captain Marvel returns and destroys the ship.

** Mama said don’t give up, it’s a little complicated  **

The fight continues, and when Tony sees Strange give him the signal that this was the one. 

His heart dropped.

** All tied up, no more love and I’d hate to see you waiting **

Tony fought Thanos one on one for the second time. 

When Thanos snapped and nothing happens he was confused.

Until he saw the empty gauntlet.

** They say it’s all been done but they haven’t seen the best of me **

Tony held up his own hand showing the whole field the shinning stones on his hand. 

** So I got one more run and it’s gonna be a sight to see **

With his famous line Tony snapped his own fingers. 

And with his side burning from the power.

Thanos was no more.

** Had to have high, high hopes for a living **

Tony was in pain, the battle around him fading in and out.

He saw Peter in front of him.

Why couldn’t he hear him, his mouth was moving, but nothing.

Then he saw Pepper.

** Shooting for the stars when I couldn’t make a killing **

He saw more and more of his friends, people he loved crowding around him. 

All he heard was Pepper. 

** Didn’t have a dime but I always had a vision **

“We’re gonna be okay. You can rest now.”

** Always had high, high hopes. **

And Tony closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> See you around shell head  
> Love and miss you 3000


End file.
